Character Approval/Freya Kylan
---- 1) Describe your character's backstory. Who are their parents? Did they grow up with Nobility, or were they of lower class? The character's backstory must be at least 2 paragraphs long. Freya Kylan was born to two of the strictest Foxfire mentors teaching there - Dorian and Lilliana Kylan, both part of the Nobility - and that really shaped her future. As a child, unlike other young elves, Freya would be forced to roam in her own house, pushed to help her parents with schoolwork and other such stuff. While she silently mourned not being able to go out and enjoy living life like a kid should, Freya grew to realize that her parents had been helping to mold her into a perfect "image" others would want to look up to. It wasn't until much later - around her young teens - that she found out that it wasn't for her own sake, but rather, for their own. As Freya matured, the strictness thrown at her increased to such heights it flew through the roof. Dorian and Lilliana pushed for her to be the best at everything - school, extracurricular activities, even things like kindness and being polite. Whatever it was, Freya had to excel at it, and it would be the understatement of the century to say it put some pressure on her shoulders. Once she hit the age of ten, her parents' had another child, who essentially became her younger sibling. At first, Freya was ecstatic about it. She finally had someone to play with! Someone who wouldn't shove so many expectations in her face. Someone who would just let Freya, well... be herself. Yet when reality punched her in the face once more, it came as a not-so-shocking surprise - if you can even call it that - that her parents' preferred George, her baby brother, over her. While he was showered with affections and gifts and parents who wouldn't even hesitate for a single second to spoil him, she was stuck in her own room with piles of "before-school" work to finish to "show her worth". It maliciously sparked a hint of jealousy in her and she'd often give her brother a cold shoulder, not deeming herself as the older sister he didn't deserve. Poor George had to live with the one person who he truly looked up to look down upon him. Freya knew this was a selfish thing to do and she'd lay in bed wondering why her life had to be like this and hoping she could still change her attitude. Once the time for her to start Foxfire came around, her future had already been set up for her. It was around this age that she started to wonder if her parents' assurance that them forcing her to be the best was really just a whole bunch of lies to convince themselves that they were doing the right thing. Fast-forwarding to her as a student in Foxfire, Freya quickly became one of the more popular kids. With her stunning looks, fiery personality, and genius mind, others' came to love her and adore her, especially other mentors. And this is where the change came in. Once hearing this, Dorian and Lilliana started showing off their daughter, as if she were some trophy to be put on display. It really, really hurt Freya, knowing that her parents' thought that little of her, yet she still stood with it, being the "perfect" daughter she is. Except, of course, little acts of rebellion. Just little ones, okay? She swears that setting the Silver Tower on fire had not been her fault! Neither was flooding the cafeteria. And that boy was getting on her nerves, all right? The severely broken face will heal. They're elves, after all. A few weeks after her fourteenth birthday, Freya was chilling by the lake, one of her favourite spots from when she was little. RIght then and there, she felt a draw to the water, as if it was calling her. In a trance, she walked over, eyes dazed, and touched the drops of water when they suddenly flew up and fell into a sphere. Freya's eyes widened as she realized what this meant: she was a Hydrokinetic. The only person she truly connected with, though, was Zoran, and he and Freya were best friends until the end. Perhaps even longer, They knew each other better than they knew themselves. Freya had thought that they would never get separated. Until the day she found out that Zoran's family - and him - were all involved with the Neverseen and turning out to be the traitors Freya never would have thought they were. And then she found out that Zoran himself had been betrayed as well then sent off to be killed - never heard from again. Ever since that day, now at the age of 17, she closed off from people, often pushing them away. She'd hide behind her sweet and charming mask, and behind it, there was an entire storm raging about. To this day, she struggles with ever finding someone she can truly hold in her heart. Sometimes, she even wonders if she's forever meant to be alone for the rest of her life. 2) What is your character's personality like? Are they respectable, or rude? The character's personality must be a paragraph long. Freya has grown to have a cocky personality. Since people that should be telling her, she's amazing and awesome and wonderful don't, she's decided to take on that responsibility herself. Her eyes burn with a flame of life not many can handle; her smile is one of a dazzling light that can rival the sun; her mere presence can light up the room. People say that she's amazing with handling others and strongly believes in respect and believing your self-worth, yet there's a whole history behind that. When she's alone, Freya often closes in on herself. It can be observed that she's usually scribbling song lyrics into a book or playing out a melody she thought of on random instruments lying around. Her love for music often helps her through dark times of her life. Freya is also widely known for having a huge ego that isn't easily bruised. She takes pride in being a strong girl and not letting anyone put her down, despite everything she's been through and things she probably will go through. Apart from that, Freya, seldom showing it, can have a very protective nature but hasn't been given the chance to truly show it. Even though numerous people have tried to push through that unnoticed shield she has put up, she still hasn't found that person who her guts says does deserve to get close to her. WHo knows? Maybe that someone she's looking for has been in front of her all along, but she's been too blind to see it. 3) What does your character look like? Do you have a model in mind for them? (if you do, you only need to say who it is) Sapphire eyes, chocolate brown hair, lightly tanned skin, 5'6, slim body type. Her model is Victoria Justice. 4) Describe your character's skill set. What they are good at? What do they want to be good at? What are they not good at? Freya is a natural leader and is often looked towards when someone needs to persuade someone else. She's got a natural charm for pleasing others as well. However, Freya can hint at a bit of selfish jealousy when she sees that those who don't deserve it are getting what she wants (and deserves). More often than not, a defining characteristic of her is her ego the size of the world (perhaps even bigger) and her cockiness. Sometimes it's a good thing for whenever others need comic relief, but it can also be a bad thing if you look where you need to. Something else is that Freya hates being used, and when she is, you do not want to see the consequences she'll throw at you. ---- Has your character already manifested? If so, please type it out here and skip the ability quiz. Is your character Talentless? If yes, skip the ability quiz and manifest question. A) Yes, they are Talentless. B) No, they are not Talentless (if you answered this, answer the manifest question) Has your character manifested? If yes, skip the ability quiz. A) Yes, they have manifested. B) No, they have not manifested. (if you answered this, do the ability quiz) ---- the ability quiz What fascinates your character the most? A) Mastery of the Elements B) The Mental Arts C) Empowerment D) Ghost Tricks E) Physical Effects F) Self-enhancement Please choose 3-7 of the given options hat your character is interested in: A) See what's going on inside another's head B) Have a silver tongue like none other C) Make others do as they command D) Feel others' emotions as if they were their own E) Sense other's potential F) Make others feel happiness or perhaps make others feel pain G) Give others the strength they may or may not need H) Walk through anything solid as if it wasn't there I) Become invisible... then reappear again as if by magic J) Put things into the void and pull them out whenever's clever K) Create forcefields around anything, maybe even themself L) Tweak the density of anything; after all, that brick doesn't need to be that heavy, does it? M) Speak any language that their heart desires; even those that might sound off-putting N) Make themselves heard, even by those in the back of that one classroom O) Dance with fire like no one is ever watching P) Walk on water; yes, actually walk on water Q) Create snowflakes, even in the actual lack of real snow R) Become one with their shadow; after all, a shadow can be one's best friend S) Make fireworks seem like child's play and put on a real light show T) Become a living tesla coil, quite literally U) Did someone say tornado? V) Become the next Lady Iskra If your character is a Polyglot, what is their secondary ability? (do not answer this if it's any talent other than Polyglot) ---- Category:Approved